Kaiaphas Parker
Kaiaphas James Parker was a main character on and a guest character on . Kaiaphas was one of the first siphons to be turned into a vampire hybrid. He was deemed as one of the most powerful warlocks in history. Kaiaphas was also the father of Katerina North, who would later go on to marry Brandon North. Kaiaphas is the grandfather of Isabella North, the daughter of the late Grayson North, and Kaiaphas and Christopher North. He is also the younger twin brother of Kai Parker, and uncle of Kristin and Kandice Parker. Kaiaphas is the patriarch of the Parker Family. Early History Kaiaphas was born in Portland, Oregon in 1959 as the son of Mr. Parker and twin brother of Malachai. As a siphoner, he was shunned by his family, even revealing to his daughter that he wasn't allowed to touch anyone. As twins of the coven, Kaiaphas and Malachai were expected to merge. Personality Kaiaphas is described as a fun and loving grandfather to his grandchildren. However, described by Katherine, when it comes to the safety of his family, he becomes overprotective. Kaiaphas is also pansexual, and when his niece, Kandice comes out as a lesbian, he tells her that he couldn't love her more. Kaiaphas is also overly protective when it comes to his daughter and granddaughter, a notable example would be when Katherine first married Brandon, Kaiaphas gave Brandon a serious "I'm watching you" look. Physical Appearance Kaiaphas is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close-cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. Relationships Isabella North Kaiaphas is Bella's maternal grandfather. Kaiaphas loves and cares for her dearly, Kaiaphas protects her fiercely and would destroy any threat that comes the child's way. He claims that he does right by her and only her. Kaiaphas is committed to protecting her like her mother, and he has a very good relationship with her. Katherine told Kaiaphas that despite their differences, there was nobody else she would trust more with the life of her daughter. Powers & Abilities |-|Siphon= Kaiaphas possessed the typical powers of a siphon. |-|Vampire-Witch= Kaiaphas is regarded by many as a terrifying and skilled warlock. He is skilled in potions. The mere mention of his name quickly struck fear in others. He is gifted in telekinesis, as he threw Grayson across the room with very little to no trouble at all. Kaiaphas is very skilled at Spell-craft, and creating his own spells. Kaiaphas has the tendency to simply appear out of nowhere when he's being talked about. Kaiaphas is considerably much stronger than vampires, werewolves, and humans. He is able to decapitate other species with a single chop of his bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. His strength was used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. His impact could send anyone flying. His strength was also enough to rival that of his own kind. While Kaiaphas was more powerful than werewolves in either form, transformed werewolves still rivaled enough of his strength to take him down in small groups. Appearances The Gemini Diaries Season One * * * * * * * * * * Season Two * * * * * * * * * * * (Spirit) * (Spirit) * (Spirit) * (Spirit) * (Spirit/Corpse) * (Spirit) Season Three * (Spirit) * (Indirectly mentioned) * (Flashback Scene) * Season Four * * * * * * * * * * Season Five * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Inheritors Season One * (Indirectly Mentioned/Voice heard on phone call) * (Indirectly Mentioned) * (Indirectly Mentioned) Season Two * There Was A Time When I Thought I'd Know You Forever Name * The name Kaiaphas is of Aramaic origin, meaning "Jewish high priest that condemned Jesus". https://www.thenamemeaning.com/caiaphas/ * The name James is a Biblical name. The meaning of the name James is that supplants, undermines, the heel.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/james/ * Parker is an English family name, derived from the Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". Trivia * It was implied that Kaiaphas had a crush on Jéssę, despite all the pain he cause his family. * In There Was A Time When I Thought I'd Know You Forever, it was revealed in a flashback that Kaiaphas was the only one who called Bella "Rosie". References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Parker Family Category:Season One Category:Warlocks Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Featured Articles